herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mikey Kudo
|enemies = |type of hero = Chosen One Protagonist |size = 250 }} Michael "Mikey" Kudo is the main protagonist in Digimon Fusion. His partner digimons are Shoutmon and the Starmons. Mikey is the General of the Fusion Fighters, dedicated to liberating the Digital World from the grip of the evil Lord Bagra. He is voiced by Nicolas Roye in the English Version. Appearance Personality He has a strong sence of standing up for the weak and those that can't help themselves. He excels in all sports and has a charming personality that wins over humans and Digimon alike, though he has a tendency to overexert himself. Mikey has proven himself to be an excellent strategist, able to see through the plans of his enemies and counter them accordingly, making his presence a necessity for the team. Unlike the other members of the Fusion Fighters, Mikey is able to hear the melody of Digimon that are in life-threatening danger. Digimon Fusion Season 1 Receiving his red Fusion Loader from Omnimon, one of the Legendary Digimon, Mikey founded the Fusion Fighters alongside his partner Shoutmon. Aside from his charisma, Mikey has proven himself to be an excellent strategist, able to see through the plans of his enemies and counter them accordingly, making his presence a necessity for the team. Unlike the other members of the Fusion Fighters, Mikey is able to hear the melody of Digimon that are in life-threatening danger. During their travels, they meet many friendly Digimon who join their cause. They also encounter the rival group Blue Flare. They face the evil minions of the Bagra Army as well as Team Midnight. They allow Midnight's former general Nene and her Digimon friends, which consist of Sparrowmon, Monimon and the Monitamons, to join their group after SkullKnightmon casts her aside once she outlives her usefulness to him. However, once all 108 Code Crown fragments were claimed, Bagramon manages to take all the Code Crown fragments for himself, before sending Mikey, Angie, Jeremy, as well as Shoutmon, to the Earth. Back home, Mikey learns that time on Earth is far slower than in the Digital World before he attempts to find a way back to the Digital World to save it. By then, the one who gave him his Fusion Loader is revealed to be Omnimon, who reveals the origin of the DigiCards as well as the history of the Digital World and tells them how he ended up on Earth as a DigiCard and has been searching for someone who could hear him, which turns out to be Mikey, as only he can hear the Digital Melody. After enabling Shoutmon to digivolve into OmniShoutmon, in order to do battle, defeat and ultimately destroy Tactimon, Mikey returns to the Digital World with Shoutmon. Season 2 Upon returning to the Digital World, Mikey and Shoutmon learn that Bagramon had it reconstructed into a realm composed of the Bagra Fortress and seven kingdoms, each ruled by a Dark General with their very own Darkness Loader. Reunited with the other Fusion Fighters, Mikey and Nene convince Christopher to join forces with them and they set to travel together through the Kingdoms to challenge the Dark Generals and liberate the Digital World from the Bagra Army's oppression. After the final battle with MegaDarknessBagramon, the Digimon members of the Fusion Fighters United Army return to the Digital World. Season 3 One year later, Mikey, now in the 8th grade, formed a street basketball team "Xros Heart" with Ewan and Tagiru. When Digimon begin escaping the Digital World to terrorize humans and gain power from their emotions, Mikey reunites with Shoutmon and the other Fusion Fighters to solve the mystery of the attacks. He is revealed to be one of the six Legendary Heroes of the Digimon Multiverse. Gallery Images Mikey & His Friends.jpg|Mikey & Fusion Fighters Deputymon & Mikey.jpg|Mikey with Deputymon Mikey and Nene.png Mikey and Beastmon.png Mikey, Nene and Christopher.jpg Mikey, Nene and Sparrowmon.png Mikey, Deputymon and Dorulumon.png Mikey, Knightmon and Beastmon.png Mikey, Deputymon and Shoutmon.png Mikey, Knightmon, PawnChessmons and Shoutmon X2.png Mikey, Lillymon, Dracomon and Christopher..jpg Digimon-fusion-episode-5.jpg d4dacc5b7c8afddcd87bf2dc6ff80954.jpg 08a.png 7f876e2cc873f36eb5969a5f74930b3f.jpg 08b.png Maxresdefault (200).jpg Mikey, Lillymon and Christopher (Ep. 31).png Mikey and Cutemon (Ep. 39).png Akaki.jpg Tumblr opmb9cH6p81tr6wqbo3 1280.png Navigation External links *http://digimon-fusion.wikia.com/wiki/Mikey_Kudo Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Neutral Good Category:Successors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Successful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Protectors